Gushing
by there'snoexcuseforme
Summary: A sequel to "Like Welsh Honey" in which Delia learns about her...rare talent.
**Gushing**

 _"It appears that the majority of laymen believe that something is forcibly squirted (or propelled or extruded), or expelled from the woman's body in orgasm, and should so happen normally, as in the man's case. Finally it is just as certain that such an 'ejaculation' does not take place in many women of sexually normal functions, as that it does take place in others"._

 _Van de Velde's Ideal Marriage: Its Physiology and Technique (1926)_

* * *

The first time Delia had ever "gushed" all over Patsy was that one night they shared together in their flat. They had been enjoying their new-found freedom and the fact that they were in complete privacy for once in their relationship that they had indulged in cunnilingus for the first time.

It was of course amazing for the pair of them, but for Patsy is was even more incredible because she discovered something about her lover that she thought was a myth. She was a squirter, a gusher, a woman who experienced female ejaculation. Delia had no idea it had happened that first time, only Patsy knew about that sweet gush of warmth that had spread all over her mouth and chin that night. She was of course astonished that Delia could do that, but secretly she liked it a lot, she liked that she could make Delia do something that was completely unknown to the rest of the world, something that she had always thought was impossible. She had made her mind up that night to find out more about this phenomenon, but life was very cruel to them the next day, and Patsy wouldn't think about her that way afterwards, it seemed unfair that she should remember something so special when Delia couldn't even remember that they were a couple.

The second time Delia ever "gushed" all over Patsy was after life had gotten better for the two of them again, they were under the same roof at last, they were together and they celebrated as soon as they could by making love on Delias bed. Quietly as possible of course, it would never be like the freedom they could have had in their flat, but it was better than nothing. Delia had wrapped her legs around Patsies waist and was riding her fingers, moaning softly as she moved her hips in time with the other womans ministrations. Patsy felt Delias muscles clench from inside of her and as Delia gasped out her name in bliss she felt that familiar gush of warmth spill out over her fingers and halfway down to the wrist.

This time Delia did notice it, she shuddered and felt something flow out of her and a dampness between her legs. They both looked down at Patsies hand and when Delia saw it was soaking wet she was absolutely mortified.

"What?!..." she whimpered in confusion as she looked at the wetness all over herself and Patsy

"Deels…" Patsy began to say.

"Oh Christ, I think I've wet myself" Delia said, feeling utterly humiliated.

"You haven't sweetheart". Patsy said, trying to take Delias face in her hands, but Delia didn't want to be touched by the hand Patsy had used inside her as it was still soaked in whatever had come out of her. "You just got a little too excited that's all".

"Too excited?" Delia said, almost in tears, not understanding what Patsy was talking about.

So Patsy spent the next few minutes trying to explain the little she knew about female ejaculation to Delia, who was absolutely astonished that such a thing could happen, especially to her. She never thought of herself as an ignorant woman, she had plenty of medical training and didn't think she could see or hear of anything that could shock her, but knowing that her body could do something that most people thought impossible was a little disconcerting to her.

Delia held Patsy close to her after she did her best to explain what had happened, still feeling a little embarrassed but better now that Patsy reassured her it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Has this happened before?" Delia asked her, resting her head against her shoulder.

Patsy sighed gently, thinking back to that one wonderful night they had shared before Delias bike accident, she didn't know how much Delia remembered from that night or what they had shared with each other. "Once" she admitted

"When?" Delia asked, she was genuinely curious about it now.

"The night we shared in the flat" Patsy informed her.

""Oh" Delia said, slowly remembering that night. There were still some things that were hazy in her memory, especially from before and just after her accident, but she knew they had done something very special that night, even if she only remembered the feeling of it and not the physical actions they performed. "Oh!" she said again, eyes widening as she realised she must have squirted all over Patsy back then as well, "When we…" She cleared her throat, deciding not to finish her sentence, taking a deep breath instead and kissing Patsy on the lips again. "Thank you for telling me" she whispered.

"It's nothing to feel embarrassed about" Patsy told her. "I actually quite like it" she said, giving her a slight wink.

Delia gasped, "You're terrible Patsy!" she said with a smile and a teasing poke at her shoulder.

"And you're incredible Delia" Patsy replied.

* * *

It didn't happen to Delia every time the two of them made love, usually only when she got too excited like Patsy said, still it was something Patsy had quite enjoyed making her do, she liked feeling her wetness flow out over her fingers when she went inside of her, or even better was feeling that warmth spill out over her mouth whenever she grovelled down on her lovers sweet little cunt. Delia was always bashfully apologetic afterwards, but Patsy loved the taste of her all over her lips and couldn't help but take pride in it when she could make her lover squirt all over her.

There was one particular night when Patsy had slipped into Delias room when she was sure Trixie had been out on call that it happened again.

Patsy was enthusiastically licking Delia out, savouring that particular sweet taste of honey that Delia had, she had gripped hard to Delias thighs to keep her still beneath her but the dear girl was having a hard time containing herself, Patsy had indeed gotten very good at performing cunnilingus in the short time they had been at Nonnatus together. Delia had covered her mouth with the back of her wrist to keep her moans at a minimum, it was a technique they had both found to be effective at silencing their passions but still she had to bite down on it when she came hard against Patsies mouth, feeling that uncontrollable gush flow out of her.

Patsy felt extremely satisfied when she felt Delias ejaculation spill out onto her face once again, and she licked at her centre for a few more minutes before looking up from between her legs. Her dear girl had a look on her face that suggested happiness but slight embarrassment at the same time.

"Sorry" she said with a smile, not really apologising for squirting but more for getting her sweethearts face all wet in the process, she reached out to wipe away some of her own slickness from Patsies face with her fingers.

Patsy meanwhile just gave her a sly wink, "At least you didn't get my pyjamas wet this time" she said playfully, thankful that she'd had the foresight to slip out of her pyjama top before they got going. She then licked even more of her lovers fluid off her lips, gosh but Delia did have such a sweet taste and Patsy wanted to keep it in her mouth all night.

 **The End**


End file.
